1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a detection apparatus applied to a medical image diagnostic apparatus, a nondestructive inspection apparatus, and an analyzer using radiation, the detection apparatus, and a detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a thin film semiconductor manufacturing technique has been used for a detection apparatus and a radiation detection apparatus in which a switch element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) is combined with a conversion element such as a photoelectric conversion element. A pixel with a layered structure in which a conversion element is arranged over a switch element as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,033 has been discussed to improve the sensitivity of a detection apparatus by improving the aperture ratio of the conversion element. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,033 further discusses a pixel with a layered structure in which the electrode (referred to as an individual electrode) of a conversion element electrically connected to a switch element is divided for each pixel and a semiconductor layer of the conversion element is arranged without separation over a plurality of pixels.
In the production process of the detection apparatus using the thin film semiconductor manufacturing technique, a defective pixel which has a defect in its conversion element and TFT can be produced at a certain probability due to contamination of foreign substances or a problem in a process. Then, US Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004/0159794 discusses a repair technique in which a connection between the drain electrode or the source electrode of a TFT and a signal wire is cut off to electrically separate the defective pixel from the signal wire. US Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004/0159794 discusses particularly a laser repair technique in which a connection between the drain electrode or the source electrode of a TFT and a signal wire is cut off by a laser.
However, if a detection apparatus with a conversion element of which semiconductor layer is not separated for each pixel is repaired, since a normal pixel adjacent to a defective pixel is connected to the defective pixel in the semiconductor layer, failure can be generated in the normal pixel due to the movement of carriers.